1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to buffer assemblies, and particularly to a buffer assembly for an electronic device and an application method of the buffer assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are employed in electronic apparatuses for displaying images and in many instances for providing an operational interface for a user to adjust parameters of the electronic apparatus. A display panel, such as an LCD display panel or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, is normally provided on a surface of the electronic apparatus so that people can view the images shown by the display panel conveniently. In manufacturing, the display panel is attached to the surface of the electronic apparatus. However, the display panel is liable to be damaged or abraded in the assembly process or during transportation of the electronic apparatus after its manufacture.
To overcome these problems, it is usual to have a transparent glass shell covering the display panel to prevent the display panel from being damaged or abraded, and have a buffer layer interconnecting the display panel and the transparent glass shell. To prevent the buffer layer from shading images shown on the display panel, the buffer layer should be frame-shaped and adhered to an edge area or a non-display portion of the display panel.
However, the display panel typically has a narrow border at least two sides thereof, and the buffer layer correspondingly has a small width at each of at least two sides thereof. As a result, the buffer layer is liable to become deformed, either during the process of being adhered to the display panel, or even before the adhering process is begun. Once the buffer layer has become deformed, it is difficult to accurately attach the buffer layer between the display panel and the transparent glass shell. Some gaps are liable to be formed between a surface of the buffer layer and the display panel, and/or between an opposite surface of the buffer layer and the transparent glass shell. As a consequence, the watertightness of the assembly including the display panel and the transparent glass shell may be defective, and the quality of the electronic apparatus may deteriorate rapidly over time.
What is needed, therefore, is a buffer assembly which can overcome the described shortcomings.